Earth Elves
Faction: Northleger Location: Northern Woods Capital: Ethamiel Organizations: Temorian Order Although it is unclear how the Earth Elves came to be, they share many similarities with the other elven races, including a deep connection to one of the natural elements --Earth --, through which they channel a magic type known as Terrassentism, a subtype of Shamanism. Physically, they are similar to Men but stand slightly shorter and their skin is usually of a tanned color between orange and brown. Culture and Society Altough they have no gods, Earth Elves are heavily attuned with Earth and that clearly reflects on their society. Shortly after they are born, each Earth Elf is tested to see if he is capable of channeling the Earth Magic. If they are, they will enter a mandatory tutorship until they are able to have at least a grasp of their powers. Although they are encouraged to continue their study of the shamanistic arts, they are free to find another occupation. By their early teens, every Earth Elf must have chosen a mentor or have gained membership of an organization. The Earth Elven kingdom is ruled by a constitutional monarchy and parliamentary system. Altough most affairs are handled by ministers, the most important issues are addressed by the King. The King has direct control of the regular army led by a General and the Mage's Association has a representative in the parliament. The Earth Elven dinasty has never been broken; however, there were times when the parliament took control due to extreme situations. History The Kan Dinasty The first records of Earth Elves date to the First age, when they formed an alliance with Men. This alliance began when King Archeben lent his aid to the Men of Delaria led by King Keren Kan, by allowing them to take refuge from the orcish onslaught in the Temorian Mountains. After the Orcs tracked down Keren's people to Temoria, they sought to conquer it but the Earth Elves were far too skilled in their environment and the Orcs suffered a significant loss. From that day, and to the end of the First Age, Men and Earth Elves formed an alliance known as the Kan Dynasty. Despite the tight bond between the two races , the relationship between Men and the people of the mountains eventually began to decay. The Earth Elves had initially planned to let their students visit Delaria upon their final years of study. However, the capital of Men, overran by disease and misery resultant from the disastrous economic situation due to the Orcs' invasions, soon turned away the visitors. Resources were scarce and trade suffered considerably with the war and bandit raids. The Fall The events that came to pass during the Second Orcish Revolution, in which John Earthshield rescued Empress Marie Antoinette from Azhara's tower, seemed to strengthen the bond between the two races. Despite their best efforts to keep the alliance intact, the invasion of the Bloodgore Orcs under Garr'dar's banner separated the two races. Simultaneously, Southridge was also under attack from Un'Oorg and Forgotten forces, who had originated The (First) Plague and inclusively enslaved a few Earth Elves. This was a critical rupture in the friendship of the two races since the Earth Elf King believed that the Humans had the means to break through the enslavement camps. All this culminated in a blockade, from which resulted multiple asynchronous strategical moves and a large decimation of Kan Dynasty forces, nearly dictating their defeat. Meanwhile, Xingdao Fan, a mysterious wanderer, takes an undead being to be questioned by Moonfolk, who had recently arrived to Northridge. After learning from the prisoner that their ancient enemy, The Forgotten, was involved in the war, King Aristo of the Moonfolk quickly took a detachment of Moonfolk and made his way south, taking Aidothi and Human volunteers as well. Knowing of the Moonfolk advance, The Forgotten and the Un'Oorg sought to prevent the incoming forces from allying with the Temorians, and quickly assembled all their forces to march against Temoria. Both armies arrived at Temoria at the same time and the remaining Earth Elves joined the Moonfolk forces, in a battle that would be known to most as the Battle of Hope and Memory, in which the Moonfolk and the Temorians were triumphant. Victory was bittersweet, as many lives were lost and most of the Earth Elven surface communities were destroyed. Plight and Rebirth The great earthquake that marked the beggining of the Second Age, nearly caused the extinction of the Earth Elves due to the collapse of the Temorian Mountains. Worse yet, the main body of survivors was trapped inside Temoria and depreived of most essencial goods. Luckily they were saved by the Earth Elven regiment returning from Birtha, led by Draken Earthshield. At this time, a few of the surviving Earth Elves reported being attacked by their human allies. King Erchen Earthshaper, confused and worried about the survival of his people, rallied most of the remaining comunities of Earth Elves and took them to Northridge with the aid of the Moonfolk. After their long exodus they established Ethamiel, their new capital, in the Northern Woods. Ever since, due to the Black Ork attacks on Northridge, the Earth Elves have protected their newfound home by elevating the terrain or blocking passages; fearing spies, they have become somewhat suspicious of outsiders, responding only to known friends. Category:Races